This project involves the design and implementation of microcomputer based system to monitor and control gas concentrations in a small animal inhalation exposed facility. Included in this effort are the development of hardware, software and operational procedures necessary for the complete utilizaton of the system. Sulfur hexafluoride is being evaluated for use as a tracer gas in the monitoring chamber additives and for chamber leak detection.